


Aime Les Livres Et Elle

by mountains_o_grace



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, F/M, Fleur is flirty and mischievous, Fluff and Angst, Ginny Weasley is a Good Friend, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, dominant fleur, hermione is her lovable bookish self, ron is good but a little bitchy at times lol, side fred george and cedric couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountains_o_grace/pseuds/mountains_o_grace
Summary: She never thought she would be noticed. But that must have been because she was never looking (face always stuck in a book).But she was.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 94





	1. WHAT!

**Author's Note:**

> Yay!! Sooo, I actually had a lot of fun writing this short chapter...and decided I shall do more.
> 
> I always thought that Hermione's wits and Fleur's bravery (Duh, she obviously has some for being a champion) would do really well together. :)
> 
> ...I just started laughing and was like "what if I just randomly have Ron and Draco going at each other"...you know *smirk*... So yea, I decided they will be a thingy. Haha...
> 
> Guys, this fic is just for laughs......please don't take this seriously.
> 
> Actually, if you want to, please do. I want to hear sophisticated, philosophical discussions on why the giggling part of my brain liked Ron and Draco together.

_"Vill you go to the Yule Ball with me?"_

Hermione didn't expect to be asked. She just assumed that she was branded as "Friend-of-the-manipulating-Harry Potter" or too bookish to be asked. She never showed interest in anyone. And let's be honest, Hermione is really observant. And she herself didn't even notice anyone looking twice at her, unless you count the hatred glares that are thrown across the dinner tables after some "scandal". 

But at last, this was not the case, because Hermione Granger, was indeed asked. 

Not by some random boy without a date, nor a boy from Gryffindor, and not even by a boy in general.

She was asked by someone outside of Hogwarts. One of the new guests, who were here for the tournament. Someone extremely popular. Someone with Beauty, that had caught every eye with either wishfulness or jealousy. Someone who seemed too far away, that she never thought she would be looked upon by this person. 

And! The person didn't even happen to be a boy.

_"Vill you go to the Yule Ball with me?"_

But she was asked. And now, Hermione shall be going to this centennial ball with one Fleur Delacour. 

...............

"YOU WHAT?!" Ron yells (more like a petrifying scream though) while tripping on his feet in shock.

"Will you hush. You are drawing attention from everyone in this hall." Hermione replies before Harry has the chance to answer Ron's question. Sure enough, the two of them look. All faces are watching with curiosity or contempt.

The trio was walking down the hall, heading for dinner, when Harry decided to spill the beans. Apparently Professor McGonagall made it clear that he was supposed to be looking for a dance partner, for the mandatory duties he has to uphold as a tournament champion. But this was not the "tripping-on-feet-in-shock" declaration he had for us. That was the set-up for it.

Harry James Potter, not only asked someone to the ball, he asked PANSY PARKINSON!! [insert scream here]

I'm sure most know who this is, but let me do the honor of clarifying. Miss Parkinson is the one who sits up and a little to the fucking left of Gryffindor (you know, Slytherin's side!)... Anyways, she is like glue when it comes to the Ponce Prince, Malfoy. I bet you she kisses You-Kow-Who's shoes too. And she uses the word mudblood! And basically...well you see...she is...remember that time...I swear she...AGGHHH. She is a Slytherin! That's...kinda all I know. And you know their bad.

You read everything up above? That was the eloquent speech Ron had to share. But this was not heard in a secretive setting or given with the hushed tone Hermione was striving for with him. It was in one of the most public and busy places. Voiced by a hysterical, six feet tall, boy. 

"What was that Weasel? ... Ponce? ... Kissing dirty shoes? ... All bad? Is it so common to kiss filthy things in your household that you think a superior Pure-blood would do the same? I shall inform you, you rotten, red-haired, freckled peasant, we Slytherins don't associate ourselves with dirt. Remember that." And with that, Malfoy glides past in a graceful way, but nods at Harry with what seems like understanding. 

"Oh! And Weasel...with that very long speech. It almost seems as if you are jealous of your dear friend Potter. Tell me, did you miss your chance to ask him, poor boy?" And he leaves swiftly, smirking and holding back a laugh, before entering the Dining room. 

This leaves Ron flabbergasted, Hermione jaw-slacked, and Harry a little uneasy. Was he suppose to be thankful that Draco seemed to at least be alright with his date, or definite and mad because he insulted his friend (even though, said friend did do the insulting first...).

"Let's just go eat." And he walks through the door with a rumbling stomach.

"Come on Ron." Hermione says calmly, gently pulling on his arm to walk forward.

"But- But Hermione." He says slowly, lost in thought.

"I know. I know. Let's just let him explain."

_"Oh Boy. What happens when they find out about Fleur? I probably shouldn't say anything, yet. Yeah, I'll just wait."_ She thinks to herself as she grabs a plate before giving her attention to the story of how Harry and Pansy came about.


	2. HOW!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit goes dooooowwwn
> 
> lol no, just story of pansy and harry, while ron rambles a bit 
> 
> then of course on to the main topic, fermione (that sounds awful) how about .... hleur *sigh* OKAY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, this fic aint realistic
> 
> And I get to do whatever I want with it
> 
> So, as The King and Ruler of this fanfic, I will use all my wisely powers to announce, "VOLDY DOES NOT HAPPEN IN THIS FIC" meaning...
> 
> -prof. moody really is still Crouch Jr. (but somehow he is good and he and moody are pals)(p.s.wont explain in fic, just...except haha *sigh, what a crack fic*)
> 
> -Cedric don't be dying brah

Sitting at the table, the three of them start grabbing food. Harry and Hermione sit by each other with Ron across the table from them. Ginny to the side of Harry and Neville to Hermione's. Ron, pleasantly distracted from the prior discussion, is stuffing as many bites of sausage that he can get to fit in his mouth. Hermione was, of course, curious on why Harry chose Pansy, but her mind is still elsewhere. A certain tall blonde with pretty eyes to be exact is what fills her head at the moment. And Harry? Well, he is just trying to figure out how to tell his best friends about how his little circumstance with Pansy came about. But this short moment of peace is disrupted by their dear friend Ron. Again. 

"Mgey. Dght Mghorget. Inh Stghl wamnt che kmno abmpht mpansee!" He says remembering what they were talking about before. But very oblivious to the grimaces Hermione and Lavender show to his life-learned table manners.

"Ron, you're such a pig. The fact Hogwarts hasn't kicked you out with the amount of spit and food you drool out at every meal, just clarifies they allow anyone to get in." Ginny drawls, already use to the boy's outlandish behavior.

Harry snorts and smiles down at Ginny, "So. Are you going with anyone to the ball?"

Hermione at this point already tunes out of the conversation, Fleur just walked in.

She walks in like any normal student. But every breathe is held around her. Every head turned towards her being. All eyes watching her movements. Quite creepily to be honest. I mean, come on, she might be prettier than most. And she does have that accent going for her. Plus her figure is alright. And then that thing with the glowing. It's like her skin is surrounded by magic. Fine! She is devastatingly gorgeous, Hermione admits to herself. This just causes her little subconscious cricket to laugh at the efforts to deny what Fleur is.

Hermione's new infatuation. 

Fleur heads for the Ravenclaw table. She walks with purpose, head held high against the wandering glances cast at her. She doesn't make eye contact with anyone, until she is a few feet across from Hermione. Then, she looks straight into Hermione's startled eyes. Hermione blushing, realizing that she was caught staring. Fleur upon noticing this smirks and gives the slightest nod of her head before sitting at the Ravenclaw table, back facing the Gryffindors.

Now, Hermione's wandering thoughts that were most likely going to dwell on this interaction were cut short by _another_ outburst from her "very oblivious and ecstatic-with too many daydreams" friend Ron.., "Did anyone just see that?! I swear to you guys, Fleur just looked at me. She did, honest." His eyes wide with amazement. Harry turning to look behind, to see if he could still catch her looking, saw only the regular sea of teenagers.

"Do you think she likes me? Man, she's so hot. Wait! Does this mean I should ask her to the Ball? I should. Right now? no, after dinner. Yeah, I'll do that." Rambling on with all the horny-teenage boy lust swimming in his eyes.

Only partially irritated with Ron (not something new, but the reason for it...is definitely new), smacks his arm with a friendly grin on her face, "I heard something about her already going with someone though..."

_"It's me. I'm her. I'm going with Fleur. Back off,"_ Her head spinning with new feelings. _"Wait, why am I saying this. I don't like her. I mean, we are going to the ball together. But that doesn't mean I like her. Ahh, that feeling in my stomach is back. I don't even like girls. At least I think I don't. Fuck. Do I? This is so no the time to be wondering."_

_[subconscious: Oh, you are totally into girls sweety. Haha, fuck fuck fuckity fuck, have fun.]_

"uhhhh..." *head on table*

Ron leaning in to whisper to Harry while peering at Hermione, "What's with her mate?"

Harry only shrugging back, too much relief at not having to explain his situation in front of everyone.

...............

"HAAARRRYY! May we-"

"-borrow you for a moment." The twins say, already pulling him down a hallway after the trio had just walked out the Dinner Hall.

Hermione just stares at them with fondness before turning her attention to Ron, "I'm going to the library to do some studying before curfew. Join me?"

"Uh, actually, I rather not," And he starts to sprint of "Byyyyyeeee 'Mmmioonee!"

She just laughs at his childish behavior and turns to the direction of the library. But is momentarily stopped by an interesting sight. Malfoy. But he is actually SMILING. Like full-on cute smile. He is just staring stupidly down the hall (where Ron was just running through). Yes, very interesting indeed. She will have to be alert and watch for more of this, if it is any indication of what she thinks is happenings in the Slytherin's head. 

_"Oh love, you curious thing."_

_[subconscious: darling, you have no idea how deep the curiosity of it is...yet.]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you stared at a tree? KOMOREBI


	3. HOW! but pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this will be the actual "pansy+harry" story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the fact that this fic has more than 1 Kudo makes me squirm...you guys are so cute and sweet. 
> 
> what relationship do you think is going to be more fun? or...weird I guess... (you know what, all relationships are weird. it's just a fact haha)
> 
> Sincerely (and a crap ton of love),  
> Miss. Orange

"Where are we?" Harry says with a questioningly look at the blank wall the twins brought him to. 

"This my young pupil-"

"-is the Room of Requirement." They reply with mischievous sparks in their eyes.

"Huh?...are you guys okay? Oh my, how do I tell Mrs. Weasley that her sons ACTUALLY went bonkers? She'll say in a little squeaky voice _'For Merlin's sake, it's those silly inventions they kept at that brought them to this state...blah blah blah.' "_ Harry says with his head down nodding side to side with a fake solemn expression.

"Oh, our sweet sweet Harry-"

"-how you wound us so. This is only-"

"-the start of our expedition into-"

"-the secretive place known as the Room of Requirement."

"Or how we like to call it, the ' _Ask shit, get shit_ ' room."

Then George and Fred lean in really close. A very unsettling type of close. You know that type, like say when you have two 6 feet, 3 inched boys, peering down into your face with very dead serious expressions. That's the type. Follow? Well, it's even more unnerving since these two usually are always at least a light-year away from the 'somber zone' that most have been dwelling too close to for years.

"But remember Harry,-"

"-always remember your 'pleases'."

Harry blinks. They immediately start giggling in their twinsy way, bounding through a door that must have appeared when Harry had been thinking of their previous serious attitudes. Fred (why do people get so confused, it so obvious who's who) peaks his head out, looking tiny compared to the enormous door.

"Come on Sir. Potter, we have business that needs sorting." He says as George peaks his head out too.

"Harry, do you always take this long, it's as if you just saw a door magically appear and don't know what to do." (Fred giggles)

"Well George, I do know. You walk through it, of course, heading into the unknown." And with that, Harry surges forward.

...............

Hermione walks through the library with slow movements. This is her spot. Her room. Not completely her life, but apart of her being. It's that passion that sustains her. Roaming the shelves, only a few others filtered through the room, she gets to explore to her heart's content with the massive amount of volumes that are just sitting for her disposal. 

Others look at it and only see work. To her? She sees all the wonder of the world captured in words. When closing her eyes, she can hear the rushing of water in the roaring rivers of Antarctica. Ignoring the smell of worn leather, she can taste the food described in ancient times. Withholding every sensation known to her, she can transport her body to any place, any world, any universe, and any infinity. To dive into the absurdity and incomprehensible worlds that make up people's work of literature. To see what their minds captured and to be captured along with them in the adventures.

Already holding seven books she reaches for another. This one only for light reading, for the times when she needs to lull herself to sleep. Shorter than most, it's just barely out of her reach. And with years of habitual muggle actions, she forgets the use of magic she holds within herself. Almost. So close. Balancing on her tippytoes she skims the binding and is about to stretch her arms up to her very limit...

Her books fall. All seven.

"Oh, dear." She mumbles, lowering herself and beginning the task of stacking the fallen books. 

"This the book you were trying to grab?" A voice from above Hermione says. A girl's.

Big mistake, big mistake. Not just a _girl's_ voice, but Miss. Delacour's. Right there, in the flesh. Holy moly-fucking-rolly poly. Hermione slowly rises with the books. 

Fleur holds the book in her hand, _not_ holding it out for Hermione to grab though. She is leaning against the shelf. To any bystander, she has the appearance of ease and almost borderline boredom if you don't count the smirk rolling off her lips. But her eyes, that's what makes Hermione nervous. More a little shy than anything though. They are fire. How can eyes so blue and refreshing look alive with such intensity? It's not a spark. It's a raging fury. And she is caught in the path of it. Her skin grows warm and starts to tingle with the pressure of the staring.

"So silent," The veela says barely above a whisper as she moves closer, "Always thought you were one to talk."

"uh ... umm, sorry, what was that?!" She replies quickly with mortification at losing her train of thought in front of Fleur.

"Just wondering if this is the book you were wanting," She says, still smirking at the un-composed state the other is failing to deal with, "But, by all means, keep staring, I like it when you do." Basically purring then end of it out.

She looks down at the other books Hermione is caring, not noticing how red she is becoming because of her comment. Fleur grabs the biggest four and starts to walk down the aisle. She turns around.

"Coming? I thought it best be time to see how you brave souls get into Gryffindor's dorm." And she turns the corner.

...............

_"...quidditch...food...mhmm food...how about chess...nah...wait harry will wa-...harry isn't here...quidditch blah blah blah...tired...uhhhhh...bored..."_

These were the current ramblings going through Mr. Ron's head as he walked through the halls of Hogwarts. He liked to. When Harry and Hermione were off doing their things, he just went through the lonely halls. Growing up in a busy house full of people and living with four other boys for the last couple of years, he usually doesn't get that much alone time. But he always is guaranteed with some down these abandoned corridors. 

But that is obviously not the case today. A certain too-blonde-for-normality _weirdo_ is here.

Trying his best to not say or do anything and leave without hassling words back and forth, (which is a very small portion of self-control for him...should've known better) says, "Skram Malfoy. What would Snape say about his precious baby snake way over here on the other side of the castle? Go slither back to your dirty black hole."

"Fuck off. You might not get as much privilege, but _our_ Head of House actually lets us have fun. So, I think I'll keep walking. And just so you have a daily kind reminder for your thick weasel skull, eat shit but please don't forget to brush after."

"Aww, you care. Always knew there was something sharky about how you acted around me."

"It's 'fishy' dumbass. And wrong reason, but yes, I do act differently around you. Why? It's because you're a fucking prat who's fingers are five inches deep into your ass and can't seem to be capable of taking them out."

"See! Right there. That sounded so gaaaayy."

"Twat!"

"Shithead!"

"Sleazy Bitch!"

[Goes on for quite a while...I'm serious, like a whole person was born and then died... ' _15 hOuRS lAtEr']_

"Mom-sister-and-cousin fucker"

"Bastard Bottom Blower!"

*heavy panting from both parties* "What?" Malfoy asks, hands on his knees in a slight squatting position, "What the fuck does that mean?"

"I don't know. I kinda just put bastard and then 'bottom blower' together. You know, since you are obviously gay and in love with me and all." And then he giggles. Ron fucking Weasely giggles! With Draco fucking Malfoy. And once it starts it doesn't stop. Malfoy just stares for a couple of seconds and bursts out laughing. Hard laughter. They stay there laughing and laughing. And if someone were to be around, they would have thought that they must have been best friends laughing over something absurdly funny. And yet, it was over insults thrown at each other. 

Too long had this hall gone without the waves of laughter hitting its walls. 

And Ron needn't know yet that Malfoy had followed him down this way from the very beginning.

...............

Harry, Hermione, and Ron walk their own separate ways back to the very same destination.

...............

"Okay Harry, you have to tell us! I'm literally dyyiiingg to know!" And Ron slithers down to the floor in pretend agony. While he withers on the rug letting out his fake deathly moans of "pain", Hermione sits on the couch next to Harry. 

"I will. Right now. I just, I didn't want to with everyone around." Harry explains smiling at Ron's playful act.

Ron jumps up and lets out a yip of Hoorah and sits down, snuggling a pillow to his chest. Hermione rolls her eyes, but smiles along with them none the less.

"It started...uh...you guys remember the day we were paired up with Slytherins in Transfiguration last year?" They nod, "Yea, well, since I was with Pansy, I got to see she wasn't that bad. Not as outgoing as what we are used to, but not the usual "Malfoy" type personality we see. She was just pretty quiet."

He stops to gather his thoughts before continuing, "When people started becoming wary and making up rumors of my admittance into the tournament, she kinda stopped me in the halls after a potions class. Made it known she wouldn't put her ballet on Cedric. She never mentioned or asked how I got in. But she at least gave me the acknowledgment that she wasn't against me. And for a Slytherin to do it, when every Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff won't even do that, is incredible."

Ron sighs dreamily, as if he were watching a lovey-dovey romance He makes a gesture with his hand, ushering him to continue. 

"I started noticing her more. She hangs with the group of Slytherins, but not really actively apart of Malfoy's. It's like a pattern every meal. She always sits by the guy Nott and across from Zabini. To be honest, I thought there might be something happening between Pansy and Nott, uh, but no..." He blushes at the end.

"Tell us, Harry." Ron implores, inching forward for the unraveling secrets.

"I saw him and Blaise going at it in the hall a while back this year." He says quietly. He was always easily embarrassed by these topics.

"Really!" Hermione squeals, the first show of excitement she lets out.

"Yea." Harry says fondly, "I was, er, kinda proud...you know."

Hermione and Ron nod understandably.

"Anyways, then as you guys know, we were paired again in potions for that project for three days. I started conversations since I was interested. I just thought it would be nice for a friend from another house. That inner-house-unity is just not working. Well, surprisingly, she was totally chill with talking to me. We of course were quite, since Snape, but I got to see a whole new side of stuff. I learned a lot too. Did you know there is another entrance to the kitchen?!"

"WAIT! Hold on. Are you saying you've known this entire time another way to get some grub and you were holding out on us?"

"Uh haha, yea, kinda forgot till now mate."

"Shush Ron, I want to hear the story, you keep interrupting." Hermione says so Harry can continue without side-tracking.

"I realized that I was attracted to her. She was cool. Not like the clingy type I'm mostly surrounded by. BUT not you 'Mione! But you know, we are like siblings so...Then if I saw her alone or something I started casually talking to her. And boom. When I heard I needed to ask someone to this ball. She was the first person to come to mind that sounded like a pleasing idea. And I did. She was totally skeptical at first. Slytherin nature in reality. But I persuaded and she agreed."

"Awww, my mate's in love." and "I'm so happy for you Harry." Were then said simultaneously.

...............

One couple brought together, Now for the others... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY... I did it... 
> 
> Also, I don't know if you can tell (I bet you totally can haha), but I love Ron. A whole lot. 
> 
> Like it so far?


	4. WHO?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's some fluff. And some eating of food. And MAYBE a giggle or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I meant to finish this like a couple of days ago, and then things came up. But! Here it is my lovelies. And I promise that eventually Harry and the Twins so-far-secretive meetings will be explained... just not yet.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry walk through the Gryffindor common room heading for Breakfast. Ginny who was comfortably lying draped over the couch, bounds up to them. 

"Harrrrry! Let's sit together today." She says brightly as she tugs on his sleeve to get him to move at an extremely faster pace than a normal person in the morning who just woke up and hasn't had food dumped into the belly and is only thinking of upcoming classes! But he is already pulled away, trying to keep up, and couldn't get the chance to explain the basic morning etiquette to the cheerful girl. 

Ron pouts, "Why is it that my siblings spend more time with him than they ever do with me .... I only have my dear sweet Hermione."

She giggles at that, "Ron you know they love you, but I guess we shall suffer in each other's company by ourselves."

And as Hermione turns to take another step forward, she feels a shock of tingling vibrations. Looking around her she spots the person it's coming off of. Fleur. 

_[previous night]_

_They were silent the entire way out of the library, before Hermione built up the courage to ask Fleur what had been on her mind since the day she had asked her to the ball._

_Hesitantly and almost too quietly that Fleur wouldn't even have heard if she hadn't been adversely waiting for her to speak, said," Um, Fleur..."_

_"Yes, Hermione?" She responds lightly, putting her hand on Hermione's back to steer her down the hall._

_"I was wondering, why ... you choose me for the ball." Then proceeds to blush pink. 'Cute' is what blares through the other's mind at that._

_Fleur stops her gently and then calmly says, "Why wouldn't I choose you?"_

_"Because I'm a nobody! uh, well, I mean I AM a somebody, but just not one of importance. I'm the girl who everyone rolls their eyes at. I don't like what girls are supposed to be interested in. And I'm a girl you know."_

_"Ah, don't worry your little heart on that, I know you're a girl, it's one of the perks," She says with her casual smirk, but then loosens it to a little smile, "And you are so much more Miss Hermione Granger. How do I put this?... You aren't just smart, you are brilliant. And I don't think that because your grades say it, it's because of the people you surround yourself by. Good people. It's the way you choose to be kind to others. Or the way that you don't care for the unimportant things that girls our age care for. You're beautiful. Not because of the way your face looks, even though it does look nice, it's because of the way your eyes sparkle with joy when you reach a good spot in your book. Or how you show your care for that redhead and Harry Potter."_

_Hermione stares with wonder up at the Veela, "You see all that in the short amount of time you've been here."_

_"There was no way I couldn't."_

_They reach the Gryffindor entrance, both stalling for something to say. And then Hermione's squishy little heart starts to beat uncontroably fast as Fleur takes a step closer and then another. Her face inches away from Hermione's. Fleur brings her hands up and cupps Hermione's face. It almost fetlt like one of those moments you see in the dramas where the guy leens down and steals a kiss, but it isn't. Fleur starts pulling at her cheeks and squishes them together. This causes Hermione to squirm and gently try to pry the hands off._

_"Ah little Hermione, my cute little date." Then she adds, "We will have a great time at the Ball! Okay?"_

_"Yea" Hermione breathlessly replies._

_Fleur beams. And then goes on to say, "Oh hey, what color should we wear? You know, to match"_

_Hermione looks down at her shoes and begins to fittle, not knowing how to respond until she shyly says, "I don't mind about the color, whatever you think is good."_

_"Well okay, but! I'm sure you have good taste. Lets go withhhhh," She put her finger to her chin, " How about you wear a light purple that will go with your darker complextion and I will wear a darker blue to go with my lighter one? "_

_Humming her agreement, Hermione moves to open the entrance to the common room, "I'll see you tomorrow then?"_

_"Of course," And before Hermione can leave or think to do a thing, Fleur picks up her hand and bring it close to her face, "Wouldn't have it any other way."_

_And with that she closes the small gap between her mouth and her hand. Her lips brushing the cold skin sending warm vibrations up and everywhere throughout Hermione's entire body. It's gone quickly, but she still feels the softness pressing down on the vacant skin like it was molded into her after the few lingering seconds they were there._

_Fleur looks up into her eyes, reaches out once more, and slowly grazes her fingertips along Hermione's jawline, "Pretty." And then disapears back into the halls._

_Letting out the breath she had held, she climbs through the portrait and heads to the common room couch, where she then gets to hear Harry's story ._

[End Flashback]

_"She's here. It's been to soon. What is she suppose to do ... Does she say Hi. No. Maybe."_ While she is having this inner delema, the willowly veela has already noticed the girl and makes her way over. 

"Hi Hermione." She purrs. But very quickly, she is already nodding to Harry and then after a little glance, gives Ron one too. 

"Uhm Hi." She responds timidly

"Hey Fluer, you coming to breakfast?" Ron says with eyes glowing in anticipation. Neville who had been walking with them, rolls his eyes.

"Of course she is you dumb git. It's why we are all going in that direction. Where else would she be-" His voice fading out as he pulls Ron away. 

Fleur bumps her shoulder into Hermione's playfully, "Soooo, I was wondering if I could sit with you today?"

Eye's going extremely wide, she nodds her head.

"Awesome sauce, lets go, I'm starved."

"You sound like Ron." Hermione says with a laugh, then immediatley looks up at Fleur with hesitence. 

"Happy to be appealing." Fleur grabs her hand and speed walks the entire way until the reach the Gryffindor table. And of course they notice all the stares, but they don't care as they dive into their food.

...............

And this is where chaos happens. More like friendly banter between close friends depending on who you ask. Ginny and Harry had been already huddled together talking secretively. And that's when Ron and Neville sat down. They both stopped and the four of them started talking together. And then Fleur came, pulling a Hermione clutched with her. The first four look up with confused faces as the newest additions sit at the table. 

Harry and Ginny sit together at the end with Neville across of them and Ron to Harry's side. Fleur sits between Neville and Hermione. And they were all a little quite, until they realized that nothing was really happening besides a new person to the table. So they all listened to their hungry stomachs instead and chomped on all the food they could instead of asking. 

It was all going cool until everyone noticed that Fleur and Ron were still eating. And this is wild. Ron Weasley has a ginormous stomach, it's a common joke between all of them. He is always first to bite and last to finnish. So when they glance around and Fleur is getting fourths, their jaws are dropping. No one has come this close to Ron and she doesn't even seem like she is about to stop. The others have finnished awhile ago and are now enjoyingly watching the two of them. 

Ron looks up to see everyone's faces on them. He raises his eyes questioningly, mouth to full to verbally ask why. With her still stunned face, Ginny points between Ron and Fleur and then to each of their plates.

"She means you guys are _both_ still eating. Not just you." Neville gives as a better explanation. 

Ron turns and his jaw falls open. He has been eating so lividly and wasn't paying attention to the fact the person right next to him was gulfing down just as much as him.

He pouts, "But I am the ultimate eater."

Fleur looks up at the comment, smirks, "Prove it."

Ginny gives a very loud gasp and then her eyes sparkle with something on the verge of terrifying, "She's my favorite! Ron you hear that? You aren't even sixth even more, you're seventh! I call dibs!" 

"Hey! I thought I was your favorite." Harry says with his own pout, wiping away a fake tear.

"Wait, I don't get it. What do you mean seventh?... WAIT A MINUTE! You put those buffoons before me!" Ron says loudly

"I hope you are-"

"-talking about us. We are-"

"-of course the best-"

"-buffoons out there." 

The twins say as they appear, startingly the others who werent expecting them to be there. They head to the end of the table where Harry is. Fred leans on his back and wraps his arms around his neck as George leans in to whisper something in his ear. Harry goes red at their display of public touching, but gets a deeper blush when he hears what it is that was whispered. He starts to splutter and the twins smirk. Eveyone else just watches, not knowing what to say, since the twins aren't saying it loud enough for them to hear. 

Harry stands, still being held by Fred and now with his hand attached to George's, "I-uh-have to go, bye guys." And they run out of the hall.

No one noticing the silver eyes from over on the Huffelpuff side, glaring at the brunette.

Silence.

"Soooo, lets prove it!" Ginny says thickly, eyeing Fleur like the best chocolate out of the box of asorted ones, "My bets on Miss. Delacour." She ends with a lazy wink.

"I'll go with Ron. You haven't seen some of the binge fests he has had after dinner in our dorm. I puke just for him." Neville says with a fond smile. 

The two of them look at Hermione.

She puts her hands up to show peace, "I'll just watch."

"But 'Mioneeeee, you're my best friend." Ron whines, which she just shrugs to in embarressment.

"Okay Okay. I'll do it," Fleur smirks at Ginny, "But this is for my dear dear Hermione" And she looks warmly into the said person's bright face, before looking to Ron and saying, "And there needs to be rules."

"Rules Shmules. Demoted." Ron says huffingly, holding his nose up.

"I agree with Fleur on this, sorry mate." Neville responds.

"Dido. And since I am obviously the game master who gets to decide," With a steady look towards Ron, suggesting with her eyes what would happen if he refused, she continues, "It's allowed."

But our poor friend Ron, who is oblivious to this, retorts, "No way! You are biased against me, your brother by the way." He looks around and spots the perfect person, "Hermione should do it!"

Ginny just sighs, pounding her head on the table, "Finnnee, you dunce."

And thats how it goes. And at the end when Fleur and Ron are basically tied, Hermione proclaims Fleur the winner, with the explanation that she swallowed the last plate of food they had them racing to finnish (7 in total besides the first four they had before starting) first.

Ron just saggs with relief at being done even though extremely upset at the defeat. Rubbing his belly he looks up and meets the eyes of a certain blonde sitting at the Slytherin table. Malfoy must have been watching the contest, but as soon as he realizes Ron is staring back at him, he blushes. This causing a chain reaction which has Ron blushing too. Neville notices and looks behind his back to see Malfoy immediatly tearing his gaze away.

"What was that about?" He asks.

"Uhhh, nothing, you know, the usual prick Malfoy." He responds nervously.

"Mhmm." Is all Neville gives back, not believing it for a second that that was the reason they were both blushing at each other. He wasn't that oblivious, no matter what people think.

Prolonged silence agian.

"So, I proved it."

"You totally did." Ginny says high-fiving Fleur.

And Ron's head hitting the table with a loud audible groan is heard through out the entire room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, nothing will happen with Fleur and Ginny or Ginny, Fleur, and Hermione....Unless you want there to be, then start worrying.
> 
> I just really like Ron and Ginny. Like, a crap ton of fics usually have bashing on them, and it always makes me sad. Because I think Ginny would be an awesome friend to Harry, even though I never shipped them together. blah blah blah.
> 
> Hope you liked it <3


	5. -splurge of childish fun-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a group of students are both realistically and unrealistically like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe I write this story in remorse for the ways life had to go for the ones at Hogwarts during the war. Think of how magical it could have been to not have to worry about the prejudiced ways and torturous crimes of those around these students. 
> 
> To be able to laugh with a Slytherin and Hufflepuff together.
> 
> To appreciate teachers of another house.
> 
> To be a team of multiple strengths and skills.

Harry is doodling quidditch brooms and snitches on his note-less paper. And Ron is drooling on his hand while he stares out the window. Hermione sits straight and alert, pretending to be entertained and invested by the horrible, death-causing lesson, like devilish person she is. But even she gives up the pretense after ten minutes of the class, using the time to continue with her current read.

Today they are blessed with one of the nicest days of the year to enjoy and are currently stuck in the worse class (yes, even potions is a smudge better). So instead of being outside in the warm sun with the blue sky over them, they are tearing their brains out in a dark room. Time drones on and on. And when the entire class (and student body of Hogwarts) hear the bell ringing to dismiss them, every kid and teen leave their classes not a minute later. 

  
And that's how you would find about 250 students and all the extra guests running outside. The thirty other kids who stayed inside, well, you could just call them the insane ones and try your hardest to forget them, because if you don't then life will just get sad, the poor fools. SO, let's continue! 

  
And with this beautiful day, you see every house of Hogwarts hanging out together in happy matrimony. There are those playing quidditch (and if you look hard enough you can see Ginny in the middle yelling out teams). Ron just so happens to be put with Malfoy on the same team, if anyone is curious to know. But most don't even notice, because everyone is in such a good mood with being done with classes that no drama even starts. 

And then on the lower fields, you see others playing games that are being explained by muggle-borns. Dean brought out his football and huddled a group together to play. Some girls and a few boys are sitting under a big oak tree making flower crowns. Then the usual liter of couples sitting all around making gooey faces at each other while their friends giggle at them. 

Surprisingly some teachers come out to join in with the fun. Dumbledore even gets plowed down once by a flabbergasted and embarrassed Seamus, who immediately rushes to help the old man up. But old Dumbly just laughs, eyes sparkling, and says in a big voice, "It's been a long time since I've been knocked down. Hasn't it Hagrid? You remember."

And the few others, the sophisticated people they are, decide on an extremely competitive game of hide-and-seek. The group basically consists of Harry, Hermione, Fred, George, Neville, Lee, and Pansy, Zabini, Nott, and Cedric who also join. Hermione understands why Harry and Pansy are having their friends hangout, but Cedric is a mystery.

They decide to do it in pairs, since the campus is so large, and rules go as such:

\- NO CHEATING (with an exaggerated look at the twins)

\- No Enchanted Forest or inside the castle

\- No tracking devices and you can only use magic when alerting your teammate you found a person 

\- The first team found will be it, but after everyone is found (no helping other teams)

-"Finders" need to wait two minutes with blindfolds before searching 

\- Whoever gets the lease wins, has to accept a dare chosen by the rest of the group

Harry and Pansy team-up. Hermione and Neville. Fred and Lee. Cedric and George. And Zabini and Nott (now informally called Blaise and Theo by everyone). Cedric suggests using a spell that randomly points at a person when they stand in a circle, to choose what team shall be the "finders" first. Which Hermione at once asks about to everyone's dismay. But Cedric just kindly says he will be glad to tell her later.

He casts it and Fred and Lee are chosen since it lands on Fred. Lee whines about his partner being unlucky and wanting to switch, but Fred just laughs helping him put on the blindfold.

"Readyyyyyyy, GOOOOOO!" Fred yells when they are done.

Cedric and George are the ones who leave first smirking as if they already know the perfect place. Neville and Hermione run in their direction, but are left behind since they do not have the athletic bodes the other two have to keep up. Harry and Pansy go another way. Blaise and Theo try to be sneaky and hide in a group of students, trying not to be noticed. 

And then the timer goes off and Fred and Lee start the hunt.

...............

"Shhh George, stop that, they'll hear us." A whispered rush of words are heard, that sounds a lot like Cedric's voice.

There's some moving of the bush Hermione and Neville are currently starring at. Hermione reaches out, but before she can touch the leaves, Cedric's head pokes out. 

He startles then sighs, "Fewww, thought you were Lee or Fred for a second."

"Who is it?" Fred says as his face comes into view right next to Cedric's, "Oh! 'Mione and Nev. Wanna join us in 'da bush' ?" He says with a wiggle of his bushy eyebrows.

Hermione and Neville look at each other before agreeing. They climb into the bush that surprisingly looks like a fort. It reminds Hermione of the one in the movie Totoro, but a lot smaller. Once the four of them are in, they huddle together. As they are settling in, the place they entered from, quickly opens. All four of them scream, thinking they are doomed and are found. But it turns out to be an even scarier surprise, that is, if you are one certain Hermione Granger, which you aren't. 

"Hiya Granger." Fleur says laughing at all their surprised faces, "Didn't mean to scare you guys...Actually that's a lie, totally meant too. Can I join?"

"Sure!" Fred says chirpily.

"Hey Fleur." Cedric says with his bright smile.

"Oh hey Cedric. What brings you here to this lovely ... shrub?" She responds with a smile.

"WOAH WOAH!" Fred interrupts, "This "lovely" place does not distinguish its self as 'the shrub" Miss. It is the majestic hideout called 'Da Bush' founded by George and Cedric." 

"Very Dignified." She says back at the childish antic. She moves across them and squishes herself between Neville and Hermione. 

And yes, this group is very competitive, and yes, they want to win, but there is a default. They are still rowdy teens, meaning they get into loud conversations. Loud enough that anyone passing could easily hear them. And after twenty minutes of hiding, they hear a yell.

"We hear you, you fuckers! Get ready to dieeee!" 

And they immediately stop everything they're doing until George yells, "Run you bastard!" While he pulls Cedric up to run away.

Fred crawls into the bush and jumps on Neville spread eagle, "I got you! I'll never let go!"

"Enough Fred. We already caught them." Lee says through wheezes, laughing at the face Neville is making with the discomfort of Fred laying on him.

Hermione and Fleur crawl out admitting their loss, even though Fleur is technically not a player. Fleur bends and wipes dirt off her legs and then looks back at Hermione. _"Beautiful. So Beautiful."_ is all she thinks before leaning in. Closer. Hermione inhales sharply. Fleur touches her fingertips to the other's loose locks of hair. As she pulls back her arm, she holds something in her hand. She puts it in front of Hermione's face, so that her eyes have to narrow down on the object to see it. A leaf.

"Must of come from 'Da Bush'." She says with a smile.

"Must of." She says lightly, barely able to think while the Veela is shinning in the daylight so close to her. That fizzy sensation washing over her skin again.

...............

Neville and Hermione lose the game with a total of the most losses.

Everyone else decides they will choose the dare by the end of the week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a lot of moments they don't add in books and movies because it just doesn't go with the plot and can be a waste of time...but sometimes, those are the best moments.
> 
> So, this was just a fun extra part of their story to show what it could be like at Hogwarts.


	6. NOOO!

Ron and Seamus are playing a chess game while Harry and Hermione study together. Hermione had been delighted at the prospect of a study partner and easily agreed to his offer. She had not just been mildly surprised by it though since it's always her _begging_ for them to just do the bare minimum of a homework assignment. So she's been trying and trying to formulate a possible solution to understand what the switch in changing him was. 

Still stumped, she speaks up, "Harry?"

His face is scrunched up close to his potions essay, probably struggling with it, "uh-huh."

"Why are you studying. I mean I know it's for class, but why did you choose to all of a sudden?" She asks which has him looking up at her with a blush.

"Oh, er... I-I'm not known for having the best grades, which y-you know," He stumbles a little with his words, "But Pansy said I should put more effort in." And he meekly looks down at his homework, but doesn't go to pick up his feather pen yet. 

"Ahh, I was wondering why. That makes sense," She agrees with internally with the Slytherin, "I believe in you, Harry. You can do it."

"Thanks 'Mione." And they continue with their work for a bit more.

It was a very peaceful atmosphere until a loud yell rang throughout the common room. Every head that was in there turns to it. 

Ron.

That hooligan. He must have won _again_. Because he has the most pompous smirk on his face, towering over Seamus with his leg placed upon the chessboard. He looks like he is doing one of those weird yoga poses. 

"DIE YOU SHREW!! MWahahahah...No won can beat me!"

"Shut up you arsehole." Seamus pouts before crawling over to where Dean sits reading a book. He grabs the book, doesn't even glance at it, before throwing it down and placing his head in the boy's lap in replacement.

Ron is still hysterically laughing to himself. And it makes Hermione a little worried for the safety of his brain. But soon he is stomping over towards their little table. 

"Oh," he sounds disappointed, "You guys are still working...Harry how about a g-"

"No."

"But H-"

"No."

"Oh come o-"

"No."

And that's the last of that. Ron scowls moodily and slumps down into an armchair. Grumbles are heard every couple seconds from his little corner. Harry laughs an inaudible chuckle and smiles at his best friend's display. He meets Hermione's stare and winks before starting again on the troubling homework assignment. 

"He needs to find someone who'll match him in that game," Harry mumbles after a while.

And she doesn't need to reply, he already knows she agrees. Who would though? He beats every other Gryffindor no problem. Maybe a Ravenclaw? ...maybe.

It's a cold day today, foreshadowing what's to come for winter. It's been four days since they played hide-and-seek and all of them haven't thought of the dare for her and Neville. 

When they made that agreement she never thought how seriously the boys would be taking this. Even ginny and Ron, who weren't there, are helping them think of ideas that are sometimes borderline insane. 

Like, 'has to walk up and pluck a piece of good ol' Snape's food at dinner'

Or, 'She has rearranged a whole section of the library so they're out of order and Neville has to bring down a couple of the school owls and let them loose in there'. This had almost brought her to tears, in fear that she would have to hurt her second home.

And from a _very_ high Lee and Fred, "Okay...[hehe, giggle giggle] you [giggle] have to sneak your way [here that George? waaaaay...what a weird word]....anywaaaays, you have to get into the Slytherin common room and peeeeeeeeee on their rugs."

They thought it marvelous and Fred is still scowling and singing out to everyone when they try and find the perfect dare, "Lalala, we all know _high_ thoughts are the best thoughts...lalalapeepeelalala."

Ron was racking his brain for this. Imagine your goody-two-shoes best friend. Who hates not listening to teachers. Who follows all the rules (unless trying to rid the world of Voldy...you know how it is), who gets perfect scores all year round, and is nice to all folk. So this was like being offered a plate of magic wishes. 

When he can't think of anything for a dare after a while, he heads to bed.

Soon Harry and her pack up and go as well.

...............

They are heading to potions now. Harry a little giddy about it. It's the second time since he told his friends that he will be able to sit with Pansy. He's always been the polar opposite when it coming to Snape, but none of that mattered. He gets to sit by her and listen to the way she talks to herself when lost in thought. Or watching how she write and smelling her shampoo. He is starting to sound more and more like a submissive, which he totally is, in this relationship. That was clear to anyone who had eyes or ears. But it worked for both of them well. 

It's actually one reason why he thought he might be bi for a while because he liked being dominated. But no no no, a very wrong turn in the bathroom, made it very clear where his preference lay. She's bi. Like the majority of people here in Hoggy-warts

_Wait...does that mean I'm her bitch?_

No. Nope. How about just say your _hers_ , no need for the dramatics.

They reach the classroom now and Harry offers an awkward shy smile towards his best friends before walking over the boundary of Gryffindor and into the snake pen. But he's still alive. You would think Snape would have been terribly mean to him for thinking he could slither around with them, but he wasn't. He was oddly warm to the idea.

[earlier this week; Snape and McGonagall]

"Minerva! Isn't it splendid? Oh, I remember the days loving a Gryffindor. I hope Pansy all the luck I have to make this work." McGonagall looks at him, he's so ecstatic over the two young children. Of course, he won't show this to them, but maybe just maybe he will stop berating her dear Harry. The boy doesn't need any more of it, not one bit. 

She always did want to raise the boy, but Dumbledore never relented to it. 

She finally gives her response when she sees him looking at her for a comment on her thoughts, "Yes, yes. I am happy for them. Who wouldn't be?...But I do hope they keep their studying up." She doesn't care an inch, she just feels the duty to say so in these times to teachers. I mean she cares for their grades, but not where she is worried over them because they got into a relationship.

And if she isn't mistaken, Harry's grades have risen very well over the last couple of days. 

[present]

Ron is so bored. SOO bored. Like someone die so he can have a little entertainment. _Just Kidding. You can't here me 'Mione right? Good, my thoughts are my own._ Everything isn't worse than usual, but the sight of his best friend with someone and him alone with Hermione doesn't help. 

Hermione states an ingredient she needs and he listens like a puppy. A very very sad puppy. It's been like this all class. With the rest of his time, not working, he browses over the students. 

_Stop humming you troll._

_Ew, another pimple?_

_Those nails need to be trimmed, sis._

_I wish I could make braids, Lavender's look so cute today._

He gets up when Hermione barks at him to get something. He sends her a finger at the rudeness, that she gives an eye roll back to. Walking past people he opens the supply door and walks in. Someone is already in there. Someone bending over and he cant see the face.

_...nice arse._

The person stands up and it's none other than Malfoy.

"Ahhhhhh!" Ron yelps. _I was totally just starring at his arse!_

"Were you just staring at my arse?" Malfoy questions with a smirk.

"N-no n-o." He stutters, eyes winding.

"Don't worry Weasel, I'm use to boys staring. Nothing new." He replies with a sultry whisper.

"I-I wasn't s-staring!" He keeps stammering to the embarrassment of himself.

Malfoy smirks and then winks, "I'm just messing with you, no need to act like you were actually caught." And saunters away. His bum moving side to side as he leaves, and yes, Ron watches the entire movement until the Slytherin is back at his desk. Something very nice about it.

_Aishh, what the hell's wrong with me!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for writing this so late.
> 
> I just also am writing another bts fic and I got really into that.
> 
> But don't worry, I'm still writing this fic!  
> How could I leave Ron and Draco hanging?

**Author's Note:**

> N HI FECU :EO"EUC PEUC(AUED(}UED} Eahdouahc c;du'qodu'duq d
> 
> Live, have fun, stare at a tree.


End file.
